gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Flashdance (What a Feeling)
Flashdance (What a Feeling) di Irene Cara è una canzone presente nell'episodio Il fattore Unique, il ventesimo episodio della Terza Stagione. E' il primo duetto cantato da Rachel e Tina. Questa è la canzone finale dell'episodio. Tina chiede a Rachel che prima di diplomarsi, le sarebbe piaciuto fare un duetto con lei. E' come se Rachel stia passando la sua nomina di leader a Tina. Rachel inizia a cantare nell'auditorium e successivamente entra Tina. Attraversano i corridoi vuoti della scuola insieme, cantano e si divertono e poi finiscono il loro primo duetto insieme nello scuolabus con tutte le Nuove Direzioni sulla strada per le Nazionali. Nel bus, tutti si divertono e cantano insieme. Alla fine della performance, Will grida eccitato "Nazionali a Chicago!", l'episodio finisce. Testo della canzone Rachel: First when there's nothing but a slow glowing dream that your fear seems to hide deep inside your mind. All alone I have cried silent tears full of pride in a world made of steel, made of stone. Tina: Well, I hear the music, close my eyes, feel the rhythm Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): Wrap around, take a hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin' (Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life. (Oooh) Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life (Oooh). Tina: Now I hear the music, close my eyes, I am rhythm. Rachel (with Tina and New Directions harmonizing): In a flash it takes hold of my heart. Tina with Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling (Feeling). Bein's believin'(Believin). I can have it all, now I'm dancing for my life (Oooh). Take your passion (Passion) and make it happen (Happen). Pictures come alive, now I'm dancing through my life (Oooh). Rachel with Tina: What a feeling. Tina (New Directions): What a feeling (I am music now) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin'. (I am rhythm now) Tina with Rachel (New Directions): Pictures come alive, you can dance right through your life. (Ooh) Tina (New Directions): What a feeling. (You can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): What a feeling. (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (I can really have it all) Rachel (New Directions): Have it all (Pictures come alive when I call) Tina and Rachel (New Directions): Call, call, call, call (What a feeling!) Tina (New Directions): I can have it all (Bein's believin) Rachel (New Directions): Bein's believin' (Take your passion make it happen) New Directions: Take your passion Make it happen Tina: Make it happen Tina and Rachel with New Directions: What a feeling. Curiosità *Originariamente questa canzone doveva essere cantata dalle Note Moleste alle Nazionali 2012. Galleria di foto Fwaf.jpg 1000px-Fwaf.png Video Navigazione en:Flashdance (What a Feeling) es:Flashdance (What a Feeling) fr:Flashdance (What a Feeling) Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three